Forum:Minimum Lilith build
This is the very minimum points that EVERY build of Lilith should have. If you have not included at least these points into your Lilith build, please explain why. Note: One point in Inner Glow can be put into either Striking or Dramatic Entrance as a minimum. 13:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments *High Velocity over Blackout. For starters, the +4% bullet damage is huge (straight up bullet damage, see impact). Furthermore, the bullet velocity literally makes you so much more accurate against moving targets. *Enforcer over Hit & Run. The extra accuracy is applied to weapon spread. It practically doubles the precision of your weapons. 14:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) So your saying that you would NOT include added heal time and cooldown? 14:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm saying that if I only had 35 points to place into skills, then no, I wouldn't. Those two skills are to me "icing on the cake": Good, not mandatory. High Velocity and Blackout, on the other hand (IMO), are mandatory. After all, that's what you were asking, wasn't it? The skills ALL lilith builds should have. :Off course, it depends on the build. If you are aiming for a phase based in and out build, go right on ahead. I usually favor turning her into an SMG machine. 14:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Mostly, but I meant with full skill points, you would have at least this many points in these skills, even if you had a phoenix build, for example. The reason why I state it is because of the defensive capabilities and no brainer offensive points as well. SMG build is great :) 19:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Happypal is right, it depends on what your going for. Personally i would take the points out of Radiance and Girlpower and Blackout, fill up High Velocity and put the rest back in blackout. With Phasewalk, you never really need to worry about your shields cause you can phase away to hide and recharge. You can always switch to a Tempest com and a good shock weapon to drop enemy shields. If you are going for your Patented Double Phaseblast tactic, then what you have there is fine. I personally go for the Lilith SMG bullet hose as well. 20:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sry... I just seen this while I was looking for something else. I am actually asking about a build with maximum points and stating that these points should be included. In that context, would you not have a point in girl power and radiance? I have actually, recently, reconsidered having 5 points in blackout: 3 would be the minimun in my eyes with 4 being the better lot and 5 being prefered but able to sacrifice. That is to say that no matter what build you do (smg, phoenix, or melee) at the end of all your points, these should be the minimum that any build would include. For an smg build, the slayer, high velocity, and probably enforcer would be maxed as well. For a Phoenix build, pheonix would definitely be maxed. For a melee build, phasestrike would be maxed and at least a point in venom. I am just saying that these points would be a core that any build would actually have within a full point build. If that is not the case, I am very curious to know why. 00:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Obviously any extra points left over from a maxed out Lilith would go in useful skills. I guess my idea of useful and yours are different. I have tried other builds, but prefer the SMG bullet hose build with an ammo regen Merc com. So you are correct that about slayer, high velocity, and enforcer. A few points in radiance could work, but in the end it doesnt really matter with Phasewalk. It is quite OverPowered IMO. But i like that about it :). As for any other meaning, I may not be understanding you. 01:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC)